


Bit of a Domestic

by smol_sophic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, OT3, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_sophic/pseuds/smol_sophic
Summary: Keith and Lance get into yet another fight, but this time one of them goes too far.





	Bit of a Domestic

From her seat on the couch she can view the fight by just flicking her gaze upwards, just past the top of her laptop screen. With her earbuds in blasting a playlist of her current favorite songs she can’t hear what they’re saying, but she can see Keith and Lance’s faces red with anger, spit flying as they yell, hands gesturing wildly in frustration. Pidge hates it when they fight, can barely stand to watch it, much less listen, but she knows if she left them alone things might escalate too far. They might get physical with their anger, and she hated the thought of the more than she hated having to sit there glancing up every once in awhile as the shouting match to make sure they were keeping their clenched fists to themselves. She’d give anything to pass this job onto someone else, but no one but her could do it right. Shiro would try to break them up, Hunk would probably cry once the two got fully into, Allura was greatly discomforted by conflict, and Coran would try to lighten the mood and make things worse. Only Pidge knew that Keith and Lance just needed to let it all explode into their faces, then storm off to sulk for a few hours before coming back to apologize with hugs and kisses.  
“... this fucking bullshit you always pull is why you’re just the third wheel!”  
That caught her attention. Pidge yanked out her earbuds and sat up, staring at her boyfriends in disbelief trying to figure out which one of them went too far. By the tears welling in Lance’s eyes she figured it was Keith. He had a bad habit of saying the most extreme things when angry, and though he was doing so well working on it, it was a hard thing to shake. She pushed her laptop aside onto the couch and shoved herself in between them.  
“Lance, he didn’t mean it,” she kept a level head, placing a hand on Lance’s arm to try and calm him.  
“Yes I did,” Keith cocked an eyebrow at Lance as if daring him to start crying. Pidge whipped her head around to glare at him. Deep down they all knew Keith never meant the things he said when he was fighting. He had a competitive nature that reared its ugly head the most during arguments, always trying to ‘win’ by tearing the other person down the hardest and fastest. But at this moment, the words still stung.  
“Keith go cool down.”  
“Don’t tell me what to do.” Pidge’s mouth fell open in surprise, hardening her glare at him and adopting a strict no-nonsense tone.  
“Go calm down,” she stared him down. “Now.” Keith huffed, but he obeyed, stalking off to go blow off steam. As soon as the door slid closed Lance took in a shaky breath, letting a few tears escape down his cheek.  
“Oh god, c’mere baby,” Pidge wrapped her arms around Lance’s neck, bringing his head down so he could bury his tears in her shoulder and petting down his hair. Lance clutched the back of her hoodie for dear life as he muffled his choked sobs into the crook of her neck.  
“Shhh, it’s okay Lance, you’re okay,” Pidge repositioned a hand to rub circles onto his back. “I love you so much, Lance. You’re so important and so special to me, I love you, sweetheart. I always will.” Her gentle praises whispered in his ear helped steady his breathing. Eventually he could mumble that he wanted to lay down, so she held his hand tightly and took him to their room.  
Once the door closed Lance was tugging Pidge towards the bed by her sleeve. She let him lead her to the blankets and pillows, lying down first and opening her arms for her boyfriend to duck into. He settled his arms around her waist and his face tucked into her chest. Though Lance was done shedding his tears, he still sniffled every so often, careful to not let his nose run all over Pidge’s collarbone. Even if she didn’t mind too much if he did or didn’t. They closed their eyes, the most sensation they felt was the steadying breathing of the other, and that calming repetition of in and out lulled them to sleep soon enough.  
Pidge stirred after feeling the dip of the mattress and hushed voices right beside her. She grabbed her pillow closer, snuggling her face into it in an attempt to block out the disturbances. A few more moments of someone shifting in the bed and more whispered conversation she gave in and reluctantly cracked her eyes open. In the darkness she first noticed Keith’s wild bed head sticking up in every direction. And Lance lying facing him, their hands and legs tangling together, foreheads pressed close. Pidge smiled sleepily to herself at the sight of their scratchy and whispered apologies. There was no doubt they’d been whispering for a long while before they ended up like this, yet it filled her heart with a swelling tender feeling to see them staring lovingly into each other’s eyes again.  
“I love you, Lance. I’m so in love with you I’m so fucking sorry.”  
“I love you too, Keith. I forgive you, it’s okay.”  
They didn’t notice her watching silently, too focused on each other’s voices and wide eyes. Their noses brushed, red blooming across their cheeks, and a moment’s hesitation before they kissed. So softly, a gentle press of lips to say sorry. Pidge sighed in content, the noise catching her boyfriends attention. They both gave her the same smiles they’d shared with each other, and Lance reached out to pull her close into their embrace. With that as the only permission she needed, Pidge, rather ungracefully, clambered in between the two. Keith and Lance chuckled as she settled in their tangle of limbs yet welcomed her fondly. Pidge reached up to cup Lance’s cheek, giving him a firm kiss, then turning her head to give Keith the same. Keith and Lance kissed her temples with warm smiles, wrapping arms tighter around her and each other, as they all drifted back to sleep.


End file.
